Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of the MediEvil series. Wiki Match-Ups so far * Sir Daniel Fortesque VS Maximo Possible Opponents * Maximo * Link * Papyrus * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins * Sparkster * Dirk the Daring History For years, Dan had regaled the nobles of Gallowmere with tales of slain dragons and vanquished legions. The King was so impressed that he made Dan a knight and appointed him head of the Royal Battalion. Of course, it was just an honorary post - Gallowmere had not seen any war in many centuries - but the King liked stories, and Daniel was an excellent storyteller. But then, in 1286 the evil sorcerer Zarok returned from years in exile. Embittered and filled with wrath, he threatened to unleash an army of demons that he built using the "darkest of magic". The King was in desperate need of a hero and he knew exactly who he wanted. Daniel was dragged from his bed and thrust at the front of King's army to face the undead horde. The battle commenced and within seconds Dan fell to the ground, struck in the eye with the very first arrow fired. His wound was fatal and the army was left to continue the fight without him. Embarrassed by Dan's poor show, and realising the people needed to feel safe, King Peregrin declared that Sir Daniel Fortesque had died in mortal combat, seconds after slaying the sinister wizard. A hero's tomb was erected to Dan, the history books inscribed with tales of his valour. MediEvil/MediEvil Resurrection In 1386, Zarok returns again. Using a spell within an ancient book of black magic, he makes the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of unholy warriors. Unfortunately for him, he also unwittingly awakens Sir Dan. Daniel is able to retain his free will, which makes him the only one who can stop Zarok. Awakened from his "eternal rest", Daniel embarks on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. He travels through Gallowmere, aided by the heroes of the past and inhabitants of the land, collecting chalices and fighting Zarok's minions, until he eventually reaches Zarok's Lair. After a great battle, from which Dan emerges victorious, Zarok releases a powerful spell that causes the lair to collapse. Zarok is killed in the process, but Dan manages to escape. Daniel then returns to his crypt and later joins the heroes in the Hall of Heroes. MediEvil 2 In 1886, 500 years after the events of MediEvil, a man seeking world domination finds the spellbook and raises the dead as Zarok did many centuries ago. Dan is awakened again, this time in an old museum located in Kensington, London. Winston, a helpful ghost, explains the situation to Dan and leads him to his summoner, Professor Hamilton Kift. The professor tasks Daniel with finding out who's behind the spell and collecting magical energy to help in fighting the crisis. While looking for clues, Dan manages to free an Egyptian princess by the name of Kiya from her tomb, who he falls in love with. They manage to identify the villain as Lord Palethorn, an ambitious industrialist. After realizing that he needs the final pages of the spellbook to obtain full control over his monsters, they decide to find them before Palethorn does. Dan journeys through London, fighting monsters, collecting chalices and even traveling through time. He eventually corners Palethorn in Cathedral Spires, where the fiend manages to obtain all of the spellbook pages and summons a demon to kill Dan. Thankfully, Daniel manages to defeat the demon. In his last attempt to defeat Dan, Palethorn activates a time bomb which causes the entire area to explode. Dan manages to survive, however. His fate depends on the amount of chalices collected throughout the game: *If the player doesn't collect all the chalices, Dan and Kiya return to Kiya's tomb along with the Professor. After saying goodbye to the Professor, they enter her grave and die together. *If the player collects all the chalices, the Time Machine appears before Dan, Kiya and the professor. Dan and Kiya hop onto the time machine and use it to travel through time. They end up in Zarok's Lair. They are soon confronted by Palethorn in a monstrous form similar to the one Zarok took in the final battle of MediEvil. Character Information Background * Age: 36 years old at death (born in 1250) * Spices: Skeleton * Place of Birth: Gallowmere * Alignment: Lawful Good * Profession: Hero of Gallowmere Skills/Abilities * Undead: Being undead, Daniel is able to remove his body parts and still be able to move around. He can still apparently see where he's going even with a head detached and is able to twist his upper body around 360 degrees. * Daring Dash: Daniel can dash around with his shield in-front of him which temporarily gives him a boost. He can stun enemies if hit while being used. Can be used to break open weak spots in a wall and knock enemies off platforms. Weapons * Arm: Daniel's weakest weapon which can be thrown at enemies, it returning back to him somehow afterwards. * Small Sword: Dan can use this to cut down most of the enemies in a couple of swings. * Magic Sword: Given to by Dirk Steadfast, it's magical abilities can take care of almost any demon. It has a pretty far reach too. * Woden's Brand: Daniel's most powerful sword, which is based of off the hero Woden the Almighty. Daniel needs two hands to wield it, so he can't use the shield. * Club: Dan can use it as a torch and also use it to smash rocks and weak areas of walls. * Warhammer: Given to by Stanyer Iron Hewer, is able to break walls, boulders, coffins, etc. It can be charged up to create a small shockwave. * Throwing Daggers: Daniel can carry up to 250 daggers at a time, able to throw them in range. * Battle Axe: Given to by Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver, it can be used as both a melee and a range weapon as it acts like a boomerang when thrown. * Chicken Drumstick: Daniel can carry up to 30 drumsticks at a time. If thrown at weak enemies, turns them into chicken legs which can be used to heal Daniel's health. It however does not work on strong enemies. * Crossbow: Given to by Canny Tim, Dan can carry up to 100 arrows at a time which are able to ricochet off of walls and can be upgraded to also use flaming arrows. * Magic Longbow: Given to by Ravenhooves the Archer, Daniel can shoot up to 200 regular, 100 flaming or 50 magic arrows which can defeat shadow demons in two shots. * Spear: Given to by Imanzi Shongama, Dan can only carry up to 30 spears at a time and throw them at enemies. * Blunderbuss: Daniel can shoot up to 200 bullets from a gun. It fires very slowly. * Pistol: Has 200 bullets and must be reloaded after 6 shots. Daniel recoils after every shot. * Gatling Gun: Daniel can shoot over 999 bullets which has rapid-firing power and is his most powerful range weapon. * Cane Stick: Can be used for melee attacks and be charged to make a three-pronged wave that moves on the ground towards enemies. * Bombs: Daniel can carry up to 30 bombs which can be thrown towards enemies as they explode on-contact. He can even drop them right by his feet. * Smart Bomb: Daniel can only carry 1 bomb at a time which creates an enormous explosion that kills everything in one go and does not harm him at all. * Lightning: Can kill multiple enemies when charged and will only aim for one enemy if not charged. Daniel has a limited amount of lightnings. * Good Lightning: Dan has an unlimited amount of lightnings which are used to heal Knights of Gallowmere in battle. It however can damage Daniel if used too often. Shields * Copper Shield: The weakest shield which can only take up to 150 damage before breaking. * Silver Shield: The second strongest of the shields which can take up to 250 damage before breaking. * Gold Shield: Daniel's most powerful shield he can get which can also absorb projectiles. It can still break when it takes enough damage. Items * Dragon Potion: Dan can carry up to 5 bottles which can be used to breathe small flames which will linger and hurt enemies. It can also be used in the air to float for a couple seconds. * Power-up Potion: Dan can only carry 1 bottle which creates a protective shield around him and also powers up his current weapon. * Shrink Potion: Dan can only carry 1 bottle that is able to temporarily shrink enemies around him and creates a protective forcefield around Daniel that can hurt other enemies. * Shovel: Is used to quickly dig underground or find hidden items. It does not break. * Magic Net: Given to by the witch of the forest, Dan can use a net to capture small creatures like quick moving fairies. * Torch: Dan can use this to help him see in the dark and burn enemies to death. * Chalice of Souls: A chalice that is able to absorb souls of the dead. It can be used to release the souls Daniel has collected, which can home in on enemies and attack them. * Anubis Stone: Once used by Zarok to revive the dead, Daniel can use it to bring his comrades back to fight for him. It can also slowly drain enemies' life force if close enough to the stone. * Knights of Gallowmere: Summoned by the Anubis Stone, these men helps Daniel fight in the battle and are at least 10 that show up. Unfortunately, they are very weak and can't fight for long as Daniel has to use his own health to revive them if he wants them to keep fighting. * Serpent Potion: Daniel can only use this potion once, able to summon his ally Kul Katura. * Kul Katura: A Serpent Lord's spirit who helps Daniel in battle by floating around and attacking anything in his sight. After a while, he will eventually leave. Armors * Dragon Armor: An armor made from an actual dragon's skin which allows Dan to breath continuous fire, be immune to heat, walk in molten lava. However, he can't use weapons or shields when worn and it slowly drains his health. * Super Armor: Gives Dan extra health. It also acts like a extra life of sorts and has no other abilities. It can be made when past and present Dan are combined. Transformations * Dan-hand: Daniel can put his head on a small green head, allowing him to reach small spaces, grab items and explode into a gas that stuns enemies. He can even move extremely quick. * Dankenstein: Dan can transform into his monster form which he used to duel robots in boxing matches. He can loose limbs after being damaged to a point as they can be recovered. He is actually quite quick and nimble for being so big. Feats *Capable to easily knock heavily armored knights into mud (Strength) *Can push a large block (Strength) *Chopped through a thick vine (Strength) *Can break large boulders and bookshelves with the Club (Strength) *Can break down walls and tomb covers with the Warhammer (Strength) *Can hammer-down large rocks hard enough to send boulders tumbling down with the Warhammer (Strength) *Can ring a bell on the Test Your Strength game with the Warhammer (Strength) *Fought and defeated not only a dragon, but also Zarok's dragon-like form (Strength) *Able to throw daggers so far that they fade from vision (Strength) *Able to wield giant swords, hammers and a gatling gun with no problem (Strength) *Can smack a hammer on the ground so hard it causes a small shockwave (Strength) *Quickly hided behind a slab (Speed) *Outran a runaway wagon (Speed) *Dodged a blast of fire from Zarok's dragon form (Speed) *With the Daring Dash, can move fast enough to leave behind a slight blur (Speed) *Managed to run away from a giant Jabberwocky (Speed) *Able to outrun a time-bomb explosion from the collapsing Time Device (Speed) *Also able to outrun an entire lab when it was blowing up (Speed) *Could dodge bullets from a sniper rifle (Speed) *Able to do many sweet backflips in a row with ease (Speed) *Got shot out of a giant cannon filled with several barrels of gunpowder and was unscathed (Durability) *Fell 100 feet down Zarok's tower and was fine (Durability) *Recovered from a long fall that separates his pelvis and torso (Durability) *Got blown backwards into a wall (Durability) *Crashed a boat into a dock hard enough to make it ripple (Durability) *Got whacked away by a dragon (Durability) *Survived a collapsing cathedral (Durability) *Can easily walk through lava with the Dragon Armor (Durability) *Flung out of a giant castle catapult, flew high in the air, and landed like nothing was wrong (Durability) *Defeated Zarok and other foes like Lord Palethorn and The Ripper (Skill) *Got revenge and defeated on Lord Kardok, the demon who shot him in the eye while he was alive (Skill) *Managed to solve Jack of the Green's riddles and maze (Skill) *Redeemed himself for his past failures and earned a place in the Hall of Heroes (Skill) *Fought huge creatures like a skeleton dinosaur, elephant bots, Mecha Imps, Ant Queen, The Serpent of Gallowmere and more (Skill) *Defeated the Pumpkin King (Skill) *Altered his timeline and saved Kiya (Skill) *Managed to defeat Polygon Man (Skill; Non-Canon) *Fought against Colonel Radec (Skill; Non-Canon) Gallery MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque as seen in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque as seen in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque as he appears on MediEvil's cover.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque as he appears on MediEvil's cover MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque as he appears in MediEvil 2.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque as he appears in MediEvil 2 MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque in the sleeping village.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque in the sleeping village MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting undead pirates.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting undead pirates MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting the stained glass demon.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque fighting the stained glass demon MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque as Dan-hand.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque as Dan-hand MediEvil - Sir Daniel Fortesque as Dankenstein.jpg|Sir Daniel Fortesque as Dankenstein Trivia *He has a grandmother, but he has only mentioned her in his journal. **According to the same journal, his family also suffers from seasickness/aquaphobia, he gets sinusitis very easily (though this might be a joke), he used to skip school, his grandmother made pumpkin pie (and took hip baths), and his favourite food is pumpkins. *Dan wears a helmet in the Japanese version, the reason being that Skeletons are considered bad spirits in Japan. *He is the only skeletal hero in the Hall of Heroes, and the second non-human in the Hall of Heroes. The first is RavenHooves. *Despite not being able to drink, he can somehow eat the Roast Chicken. *His speech sounds less muffled in MediEvil 2. **Strangely, however, his screams are audible as seen on some of the FMVs. **He is also heard going "ahh" when he replenishes his health in a health fountain. *It is revealed in MediEvil: Resurrection that Dan has ophidiophobia (fear of snakes), which Zarok takes advantage of before turning into a large serpent. *His muffled speech was achieved by having Jason Wilson reading lines through his teeth and with his head in a bucket. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:MediEvil Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Sony Combatants Category:1990s Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Time Travelers Category:Undead Category:Home Console Characters Category:Orderly Good Category:Paladin Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Artifact Wielders